Revelations *WWF/V Crossover
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: The war between Visitors and Humans continues
1. Prolouge

Revelations  
  
TITLE: Revelations Prologue/? *WWF/V Crossover*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: This looks like it's going to be an R one folks. Lot's of torture is going to be in this one. Very disturbing.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, POSSIBLE RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX, ADULT LANGUAGE, some stuff I didn't think possible for my muse to think up.  
CATEGORY: ANGST, DRAMA, ADULT  
SPOILERS: Anything up to at least the middle of 2000, I think. All of the two V miniseries, not the regular series. For story purposes V is going to be set in modern day and not the 80's.  
SUMMARY: The war between the lizard like Visitors and the humans for Earth rages on.  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned them and actually put them threw this*shudders* They'd never be the same again. Be glad that they're whole on screen.  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com, Krissy's site. Anywhere else ask.  
  
  
Slow goings in this chapter, but fasten your seatbelts, cause here we go.  
  
untitled  
  
War is hell  
  
That's what Stephanie McMahon Helmsley thought, reflecting back on the war between the lizard like Visitors who's initial peaceful overture to Earth turned out to be anything but peaceful, and the humans who were willing to die for their planet. Beings who were once thought of as human - like aliens who were on a "humanitarian" mission to save their planet, were soon discovered to be lizard beings who's purpose was to drain Earth of her water and turn the human race into "Cattle"  
Stephanie's father, Vince as well as her brother Shane, and her husband Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley were the first to herald the Visitor's arrival. Vince smelled money to be made and made no pretense in hiding that fact. Vince, Shane and Hunter were among the first to disappear when the Visitors' motives first started being suspect.  
Stephanie remembered when martial Law had been declared and the satellites controlling the television signals were placed under Visitor control. A lot of the wrestlers all over the world as well as millions of other people disappeared that night and Steph and her mom Linda and sister in law Marrisa had been declared fugitives. One the run they hooked up with the members of the NY resistance. Stephanie quickly rose in the ranks to be one of the leaders of her cell.  
Over the course of the previous two years, a lot was learned about the Visitors. That information eventually succeeded in driving the Lizard - like creatures from the planet. Those affected by the war for the last two years were left to deal with the loss of friends and family that in all likelihood they will never see again. Now the rumors were that the Visitor's were returning, and everyone was gearing up to battle once again.  
"Stephanie," Andrew "Test" Martin spoke up, breaking Steph out of her thoughts. "It's time."  
"I'll be right there Drew," Stephanie replied.   
There was to be a summit of resistance leaders at the UN to prepare for a Visitor attack. One point of discussion was the bringing people out of hibernation from the one of the few motherships that were left behind when the Visitors left earth. Another objective of the summit was the discussion of efforts to reverse the conversion process that the Visitor's did to so many people, which included a possible meeting with one of the converted that Stephanie was not looking forward to.  
"Hey Andrew, do you mind if we stop at the cemetery first?" Stephanie said referring to the empty gravesites that contained the markers of her husband, brother and father.  
"Sure, let's go," Andrew said grabbing his jacket.  
As Steph turned to leave the resistance headquarters that had been her home for much of the last two years, she thought of her own losses and the losses of so many others and had one thought in her mind as she went out the door.  
War is hell.  
  
Visitor Mothership  
  
We're just about ready to strike, Commander," A Visitor lieutenant spoke, addressing his superior officer for the last two years.  
The commander turned around. She was tall, had the human appearance of a brunette with lethal brown eyes. "Very good lieutenant," she responded. As the man turned to leave, her reverberating voice characteristic of all the Visitor's stopped him. "Lieutenant, your record over the last couple years is outstanding. I look forward to having the pleasure of seeing it continue in the upcoming battle."  
The lieutenant gave her a very human smirk, " The pleasure will be all mine." He marched out to prepare for war.  
"Oh the pleasure will be most certainly mine," the commander said softly, "in more ways than you'll ever know."  
"My, my, you've certainly done well in your - preparations, Diana," a human looking Blond with a slight British accent snarked.  
"Oh shut up, Lydia," Diana snapped, going towards the cage of birds in her quarters and taking one out. "Things are going better than I ever could've imagined they could."  
"Yes, they certainly have for you, since escaping from the humans two years ago," sub - Commander Lydia remarked. "Tell me something, Diana? What happens if one or more of your "test subjects" actually starts remembering what we did to them? There were thousands of them as I recall, not to mention those we simply converted."  
Diana whirled on Lydia. "They won't! I've taken every precaution to ensure that never happens! But if the worse were to happen they would simply be eliminated before the humans ever found out about my experiments.  
Diana turned to the starfield outside her quarters. "Soon the humans will know the meaning of revenge in ways they never could have dreamed. She put the birds head in her mouth and chomped on it. "Hm, exquisite, want some?" She askes Lydia, gestering the remains of the now dead bird in her hands.  
Lydia shook her head and stalked out of the room.  
"Oh you better make sure nothing goes wrong, Diana," Lydia whispers, "you better be damn sure. She heads to the war room to make the final preparations for battle.  
  
Okay, please let me know what you think and if I should continue this. Me and my muse*LOCUTUS WHERE ARE YOU! * would appreciate it greatly.  
  



	2. Chapter one: Meetings

Chapter One  
  
TITLE: Revelations Chapter One/? *WWF/V Crossover*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA HORROR SCI - FI.  
SPOILERS: None for WWF, For V: The two miniseries, the regular series is non - existent save for a few elements, like Lydia. Like I said in the prologue, I'm setting this in the modern day instead of the eighties.  
SUMMARY: The war between the alien Visitors and the humans rages on with familiar people caught in the middle.(not for the weak at heart)*familiar V resistance fighters introduced in this part*  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own them. The WWF characters belong to Vince, V belongs to NBC/SCI - Fi channel.   
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com, The Realm.  
  
Revelations  
  
Andrew and Stephanie walked into the UN Building in awe of the historic structure. They'd arrived for a conference to discuss possible defense for a possible Visitor return as well as progress on deconversion(brainwashing) and extracting people out of the hibernation units on the few motherships that remained when the Visitors left.  
Stephanie spotted a petite, blond woman looking at a personal organizer.  
"Hi, um, do you know where the organizers of the conference are or where to sign in?" Stephanie asked.  
The blond looked up from her organizer. I'm one of the organizers, you must be from the New York resistance cells," she said brightly.  
"How did you guess?" Stephanie asked warily.  
She laughed lightly, "Because you're among the first to arrive. Hi, I'm Juliet Parrish - Donovan, but you can call me Julie" Julie held out her right hand in greeting.  
"Stephanie McMahon Helmsley," Steph said, shaking Julie's hand, "and this is my friend and co - leader Andrew Martin." Steph gestured towards Andrew, suddenly noticing he wasn't there. "Andrew?"  
Juliet gestured behind Stephanie. "Looks like it didn't take the boys long to hook up," the small blond said dryly.  
Stephanie turned around and saw Andrew engaged in an animated conversation with a smallish, trim, balding man showing Andrew a weapon. Stephanie smirked and turned back towards Julie.  
"Is that your husband?" Stephanie asked.  
Julie let out a small chuckle. "No, that's Ham Tyler, he along with me and my husband head up the LA Resistance."  
Juliet gave Steph a speculative look. "You know your name sounds familiar. You wouldn't be related to a wrestler or something," she asked.  
Stephanie gave a wistful smile. "My father owned the World Wrestling Federation and my husband, Hunter, was it's champion."   
Julie groaned. "Of course Hunter Hearst Helmsley, my husband, Michael, goes on and on about 'how damn good' he is."  
Stephanie giggled. "Well, he lived up to that, I miss him and my brother and father." The wistfulness returned to Steph's eyes.  
Julie gave her a sympathetic look. "I take it your family was taken by the Visitors?"  
A new voice entered Julie and Stephanie's conversation. "Actually Steph, Marrisa and I are the only McMahons left."  
Stephanie turned to find her mother, Linda, and sister - in - law Marrisa. "Mom" Steph hugged her mother. She turned to Julie.  
"Juliet Parrish - Donovan, this is my mother Linda and my sister - in law - Marrisa."  
"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Julie," Julie said shaking Linda and Marrisa's hands.  
"Ahem, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" a male voice with just a hint of a southern accent joined in.  
Juliet looked up and smiled brightly. Steph remembered giving Hunter that smile. This then, must have been Julie's husband.  
Sure enough Juliet walked over and gave the man a hug and kiss that resonated love between them. "Talking about you," Juliet said. They walked back towards the three female McMahons.  
Stephanie looked at Donovan with an appreciative eye. He was at least a foot taller than Julie with sandy hair and twinkling blue eyes that held a mischievousness to them. It made Steph all the more envious of what Julie had and what Steph missed with her own husband gone.  
"Stephanie, Linda, Marrisa, this is my husband, Michael. Mike, this is Steph, Linda and Marrisa.  
The man gave a killer smile. "How do you do ladies," He said shaking hands with the three women. He looked at Steph.  
"You look familiar," Donovan said.  
Steph gave a consprital look to Julie before answering. "My full name is Stephanie Marie McMahon - Helmsley."  
The look on Michael Donovan's face was priceless. "Your Vince McMahon's daughter and Triple H's wife! I used to watch the WWF all the time before - "  
Before the Visitors arrived? Yeah, that was the only compliant my father had about the Visitors arrival, that it cut into the ratings. Well, before - " Steph couldn't finish the rest.  
Michael gave her a sympathetic glance. "I don't think there's a single one of us that hasn't lost people to the Visitors or have been affected in one way or the other by them. That's one goal of this meeting. To make sure that the Visitors don't get another shot to inflict that damage," He told her.  
Suddenly lasers rained down all around them. "Get down! Donovan said, tackling Julie and Steph to the ground while Linda and Marrisa dived to the floor.  
"OH MY GOD THEIR BACK!!!!!!! Julie screamed.  
Suddenly the barrage stopped and a very familiar voice said:   
"Sorry about that"  
  
Feedback keeps the story going and allows you to find out what happens next.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Sorry about that

Chapter 2  
  
Okay to those who guessed who that mystery person was at the end of the last chapter, see if you can guess the surprises in this one. V fans if I get the details on any of the V characters wrong (it's been a few years since I've seen the mini - series), please tell me.  
TITLE: Revelations Chapter 2  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: R   
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE.  
CATEGORY: ANGST, HORROR, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: everything after V: the Final Battle is fair game, although I've set everything in present day and not the eighties. None for WWF.  
SUMMARY: When we last left off lasers were going off in the UN Building. Who was that familiar voice apologizing?  
DISCLAIMER: V Belongs to NBC/Sci - Fi channel. The WWF is owned and operated by Vince McMahon. Don't sue.  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com, the Realm. Anywhere else ask.  
  
Revelations  
  
"Sorry about that," Andrew Martin's voice rang out in the now silent room.  
"Give me that," Hamilton 'Ham' Tyler snapped taking away the laser rifle that had gone off in Andrew's hands.  
The resistance members that were there slowly started getting up from where they'd hidden when the laser went off, each one feeling a mixture of anger over being tricked, however accidental, into thinking that the Visitors attacked and relief that the Visitors hadn't in fact returned.  
Stephanie rushed over to where Andrew and Ham Tyler were. Geez, Drew, what were you thinking? she asked, glaring intently at him.  
"It was an accident," Andrew started to explain, "me and Ham were talking and he was showing me this new toy. I asked if I could hold it for a sec, and it accidentally went off. I didn't mean to cause a panic."  
That weapon is not a toy and should not be treated as such! Juliet Parrish - Donovan stated in a loud clear voice that reminded Steph of her mother, Linda, which was a sharp contrast to her father's voice when he was angry. "It should not be used without proper training, especially in a place where innocent people get hurt!"  
Ham stepped forward to face Julie. "that is why I wanted to get a place that would allow safety and training," he said in low even tones.  
"We are not turning this conference into a training ground!" Julie shot back.  
"And what do you propose we fight with? Sticks and Stones? Fine have it your way," Ham raised his voice while keeping it's evenness as he addressed the group assembled, "and what do you propose we do when the Visitors return? Because like it or not, the Visitors are coming back, and we have to be ready for them."  
"Just what is that thing anyway?" Stephanie asked gesturing to the weapon that Andrew had set off which now resided on the crock of Ham's elbow.  
Ham opened his mouth to speak, when a slightly distorted voice answered for him.  
"That is one of the few things that we've been able to derive from our technology for your use."  
The "man" that spoke was almost as tall as Michael Donovan. He had light blond hair and crystal clear eyes. Stephanie knew from the reverberation in his voice that this was a member of the Fifth Column, and group of Visitors who disagreed with the polices of their leader and the plans for the humans. They rebelled and aided the humans in their war against their own people, ultimately assisting in mankind's victory over their own people. Some Fifth Columnists, like left Earth to take the fight to the Visitors homeworld in an effort to change things there. Others, like the Visitor standing before Stephanie stayed and adopted Earth as their new home.  
"Well, looky who showed up," Ham said, some of his trademark dry sarcasm coming through.  
Michael and Julie gave Tyler a look that clearly said 'don't start.' Michael motioned the Visitor over to the assembled group.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Martin. He's one of the Fifth Columnists that aided us in winning the war against his people. He and the others in the Fifth Column have been aiding us in helping unlock Visitor technology and help in preparations in case the Visitors return," Michael said introducing his friend.  
"Actually, all we did was provide information on Diana and the other mothership commanders activities. It was you and the rest of humanity that won the war," Martin said sheepishly.  
"Hey, who saved my hide on that ship when I was held by Diana? I say I owe you a lot." Michael challenged, smiling brightly. Michael noticed Steph near them. "Martin this is Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley, one of the leaders of the New York resistance."  
"Pleasure to meet you," the reverberating voice said as Martin struck out his hand for a handshake.  
"Hi," Stephanie bit out, trying not to look outwardly repulsed as she shook Martin's hand. She'd never met a Fifth Columnist face to face and after everything the Visitors had done to her and her family, she'd been perfectly happy to have never met another Visitor as long as she lived. But Martin didn't display any of the arrogance that she'd come to know in most of the Visitor's she'd encountered. She was willing to give Martin at least a fair chance and the benefit of the doubt.  
Michael gestured off to Steph's side to Andrew who was trying to shrink into the background. "And the one that started all the fireworks a few moments ago is Andrew."  
"How many of these weapons are there?" Stephanie asked pointing to the laser rifle that Ham still held.  
"It's a prototype," Ham explained," something that will be effective against the Visitors."  
"However," Martin began, "it has yet to be field - tested, especially under battle - ready conditions. We've been working with some of the top technology scientists on your planet, including John Henry Irons of Irons industries and Timothy Drake of Wayne Enterprises, both of whom are expected to attend the conference, to adapt our technology to yours and create some tools that will be needed in the event of my peoples return."  
"We'll discuss field testing and possible distribution and training of the weapon during the conference," Julie said giving a pointed look to Ham.  
A man walked into the lobby looking impeccably dressed in a gray business suit. His longish dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes and fine body made more than a few ladies swoon in his bachelor days. He looked around the room and noticing the charred markings on the walls, stated: "Well, well, well, what happened here? Somebody start the party without me?  
The familiarity of the man's voice caused Stephanie to tense up and turn around. Upon laying eyes on the man, she headed straight for him. She then slapped him across the face with such a force and suddenness that it caused the man to topple over with surprise.   
"You Son of a Bitch!!!!!" Stephanie hissed.  
  
  
ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMERS: The names and future characters of Timothy Drake and John Henry Irons belongs to DC Comics.  
  
I know such a torturous way to end a chapter. If you want to find out who the man Steph slapped is, I need feedback people!!!!  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Old Wounds

Okay, ready to find out who Steph slapped?  
  
TITLE: Revelations Chapter 3/? *WWF/V Crossover*  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16         
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: R  
  
CONTENT:  VIOLENCE, RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST  
  
SPOILERS: Everything about mid 2000 for the WWF, For V: Everything except the regular TV series.  
  
SUMMARY: The war between the Visitors and Earth goes on.  
  
RECAP: A stranger from Stephanie's past in the last chapter brought about a violent reaction from Mrs. McMahon - Helmsley.  Now we find out who that person is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nobody in this story.  Vince owns the WWF characters, NBC/Sci - FI Channel, ETC., owns the V characters.  The character of Alexis Davis belongs to the show GENERAL HOSPITAL which is owned by ABC/Disney INC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net.  Anywhere else, ask.  
  
Revelations  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
    "You Son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie hissed, every word laced with venom and hatred.  
  
    The man was more shocked than surprised by Stephanie's reaction.  He'd expected the anger, wasn't prepared for the slap. "Steph........." he started to explain.  
  
    "Don't!" Steph yelled out over the now silent room of people that were now watching the confrontation between Stephanie and this man.  "How could you? How could you betray my family and my husband?  A man you once said was like a brother to you?  Answer me that Shawn?"  
  
    Shawn Michaels looked down to his shoes in shame, knowing he could never provide an answer that would satisfy Stephanie.  Steph continued the verbal barrage.  
  
    "And how dare you walk in here a free man, while - while -" Stephanie stopped unable to continue.  
  
    Andrew stood beside Stephanie gently grabbing her arm and gliding her away from Shawn.  "Come on Steph, don't do this to yourself," he said gently.  
  
    A woman in a crisp brown business suit stepped towards Donovan.  "Excuse me Mr. Donovan?  I'm Alexis Davis, we spoke on the phone last week?"  
  
    "Oh right Ms. Davis, the coordinator for the prosecution of the collaborators?  Nice to meet you." Donovan said shaking her hand.  
  
    Alexis nodded her head. "Thank you. We've made arrangements for transportation of willing and converted human beings that collaborated with the Visitors during the War to New York, per Mrs. Parrish - Donovan's and Mr. Tyler's wishes."  
  
    Donovan glared at Ham Tyler.  He knew Julie's request, afterall, one of the objectives of the conference was to reverse the conversion process that some of the people who collaborated with the Visitors were subjected to in order to make them cooperate with the scaly beings.  It was a subject as close to Julie's heart as it was Donovan's.  Juliet was the victim of an unsuccessful conversion as was Michael's son Sean.  Both were overseen by the Los Angeles Mothership's commander Diana, who managed to escape Earth during the final battle two years ago.  
  
    One look at Ham Tyler's face told Michael Donovan all he needed to know about Ham Tyler's request to transfer collaborators.  
  
    "Not all the lizard lovers were brainwashed Gooder," Tyler said, answering to the look on Donovan's face and tacking Tyler's old nickname for Donovan at the end.  
  
    "If it were up to you all non - brainwashed collaborators would be found guilty without a trail and given a public hanging at Madison Square Garden," Donovan told Tyler.  
  
    "Would that be so bad?" Stephanie fired back while shooting daggers at a downcast Shawn Michaels.  
  
    Alexis Davis came over to the young woman.  "Are you Stephanie?"  
  
    Stephanie nodded, recognizing the older woman's voice.  Stephanie had also talked to Alexis the previous week. "Is he- ?"  
  
    "Yes, he is," Alexis answered.  
  
    "Where is he?  Can I see him?" Stephanie asked.  
  
      
  
    Alexis nodded.  "I can take you to where he's being held.  However, You should know that due to the extent of conversion he's had, there's a very good chance that he won't recognize you or anybody else from his past."  
  
    Linda put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  "Honey are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
    Stephanie nodded wiping a tear from one of her eyes.  
  
    "Yeah I do.  Let's go." And with that, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and Alexis Davis left the room.  
  
    "What's that all about?" Donovan asked turning to Andrew Martin for the answer.  
  
    Andrew turned to answer Donovan.  "You don't wanna know, man." Fixing a death glare on Shawn Michaels, Andrew turned and walked away.  
  
*        *          *            
  
    Stephanie walked down the corridor Alexis was leading her down growing more and more nervous about the dreaded confrontation that awaited her at the end of this hallway. Hey you wanted this, McMahon - Helmsley, she thought silently.  
  
    Alexis stopped in front of a door.  
  
    "He's in here," the older brunette stated.  She looked at Stephanie with concern in her eyes.  "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Alexis said.  
  
    "I have to," Stephanie said softly.  
  
    Alexis nodded then motioned for the guard in front of the door to unlock it.  
  
    The attorney gently squeezed Steph's hand as the former McMahon heiress turned to go.  "I'll be outside if you need me.  Just knock on the door when you're ready to leave."  
  
    "Thank you," Steph said and slipped inside.  
  
    The room was tiny, like a prison cell. Which I suppose it is, Stephanie mused.  It had only the basics of a prison cell, just barely enough room for a bed and a very tiny window.  Not exactly the luxurious accommodations the person before her was used to.  Or at least the person she used to know.  
  
    The figure before her resembled nothing at all the person she used to know.  Hair unkempt and scraggly, a face with whiskers of grey that hadn't been shaved in Steph didn't know how long. But the biggest difference was in the man's eyes.  
  
    Eyes that once lit up with love when she appeared now were cold and failed to show a hint of recognition for her.  
  
    "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" The man's voice grounded out.  
  
    Stephanie flinched at the well remembered tone.  She took a cautious step closer to the brainwashed man.  
  
    "Hi Daddy," Stephanie Said.  
  
  
  
*Prepares for incoming* So what did you think?  *looks at her silent audience* Did I give people strokes with that ending?  Feedback moves the story along and gets answers revealed faster.  
  
1 


End file.
